Conventionally, some game systems use televisions as display devices, and conceivably execute various applications in addition to games. For example, in such a conventional game system, a game apparatus conceivably executes, in addition to a game program, an application for displaying a television program guide on the television. In this manner, game systems can be intended for game use and also for various other uses.
However, the conventional art as mentioned above has a problem with user-friendliness in switching between a state where the television is used in the game system and another state where the television is used for a purpose other than in the game system. Moreover, the switching between the two states is troublesome to the user because separate operating devices are to be used for performing operations on the television and the game system, respectively.
Therefore, the game systems, information processing methods, game apparatuses, and storage media having information processing programs stored therein as disclosed herein are capable of enhancing user-friendliness in switching between a state where a television is used in a game system and another state where the television is used for a purpose other than in the game system.
(1) An example game system described herein includes a game apparatus and an operating device.
The operating device includes an operation unit, a reception unit, and a display unit. The operation unit outputs operation data representing an operation on the operating device. The reception unit receives an image outputted by the game apparatus. The display unit displays the received image.
The game apparatus includes an acquisition unit, a first operation image generation unit, an operation image output unit, an instruction determination unit, an application execution unit, and a device control unit. The acquisition unit acquires the operation data. The first operation image generation unit generates a predetermined first operation image in an initial state after boot of the game apparatus. The operation image output unit outputs the first operation image to the operating device. The instruction determination unit makes determinations in the initial state on the basis of the operation data, the determinations being as to whether or not a selection instruction has been provided to select an application from among one or more applications, including a game application, which are executable by the game apparatus, and whether or not a control instruction has been provided to control a predetermined display device different from the operating device. When the selection instruction is determined to have been provided, the application execution unit executes the selected application, and outputs an image generated by the execution of the application to either the operating device or the predetermined display device, or both. When the control instruction is determined to have been provided, the device control unit controls the predetermined display device in accordance with the control instruction.
The “game apparatus” may be any apparatus performing the processing of each of the aforementioned units. The game apparatus may be an information processing apparatus exclusively intended for game use or may be a multipurpose information processing apparatus such as a general personal computer.
The “operating device”, as a concept, encompasses any operating device which is provided with a display unit and can be operated by a player. The “operating device” may be a terminal device in an example embodiment to be described later, or may be a hand-held game apparatus, for example.
The “game system” includes the operating device and the game apparatus, and may or may not include the “predetermined display device”. That is, the game system may or may not be provided in a form including the predetermined display device.
The “initial state” refers to a state after boot of the game apparatus, where the aforementioned selection is possible, but is not limited to a state immediately after the boot. For example, a predetermined image may be displayed for a predetermined period of time immediately after the boot, and thereafter, the initial state may be brought about. Alternatively, the initial state may occur again after the execution and shutdown of a predetermined application.
The “first operation image” may be any image allowing the user of the operating device to perform an operation, including, for example, an application selection image, a device control image, and a browser image to be described later.
According to the above configuration (1), in the initial state, the operating device displays the first operation image, so that the user can operate the game system while viewing the screen of the operating device, and can also display another image (different from images generated in the game system) on the predetermined display device. Accordingly, the user can use the game system while viewing that image on the predetermined display device. For example, while watching a television program on the screen of the predetermined display device, the user can select an application desired to be executed by viewing an operation image on the operating device. Thus, the user can smoothly switch between the use of the game system and the use of the predetermined display device (for a purpose other than in the game system).
Furthermore, in the initial state, the user can operate the predetermined display device using the operating device. The user can operate both the game system and the predetermined display device using the operating device. Accordingly, the user can readily perform an operation to switch between a state where the predetermined display device is used in the game system and another state where the predetermined display device is used for a purpose other than in the game system. For example, when a television program guide (electronic program guide) is displayed as the device control image, the user can perform a series of operations to boot the game system, display the program guide on the operating device, select a desired television program from the displayed program guide, and display the program on the predetermined display device, simply by using the operating device. Thus, the above configuration (1) can enhance user-friendliness in the switching operation as described above.
(2) In the initial state, the instruction determination unit may further determine whether or not a display instruction has been provided to display a Web page. In this case, the game apparatus further includes a communication unit and a browser processing unit. The communication unit communicates with an external device via a network. When the display instruction is determined to have been provided, the browser processing unit outputs a browser image to either the operating device or the predetermined display device, or both, the browser image being generated on the basis of Web page data acquired by the communication unit via the network.
According to the above configuration (2), the user can readily browse a Web page by providing a display instruction in the initial state.
(3) The browser processing unit may output the browser image at least in part to the operating device.
According to the above configuration (3), the operating device displays the browser image, so that the predetermined display device can be used for another purpose. For example, the user can watch a television program on the predetermined display device while browsing a Web page using the operating device.
(4) The browser processing unit may output the browser image at least in part to the predetermined display device.
According to the above configuration (4), the predetermined display device displays the browser image, and therefore, by using a display device having a larger screen than the operating device, it is rendered possible to display the browser image in a more easy-to-view fashion. Moreover, the predetermined display device is not held in the user's hand when in use, and therefore, by displaying the browser image on the predetermined display device, it is rendered possible even for more than one person to readily view the browser image.
(5) The first operation image generation unit may be capable of generating an application selection image, a device control image, and the browser image as the first operation images, the application selection image including a selection instruction image representing the selection instruction, the device control image including a control instruction image representing the control instruction. In this case, the operation image output unit outputs the application selection image, the device control image, and the browser image while switching from one image to another in accordance with a predetermined change operation.
According to the above configuration (5), by the change operation, the user can readily switch among any of a screen for selecting an application, a screen for operating the television, and a screen for browsing Web pages. Thus, the game system can be readily used for various purposes. Moreover, to view a television program by transitioning from the state for application selection or Web page browsing by using the game system, the user may simply perform a change operation to display a device control image on the terminal device 7 and perform a control instruction operation. That is, the above configuration (5) allows the user to quickly and readily switch from the state where the game system is used to the state where the predetermined display device is used.
(6) The first operation image generation unit may be capable of generating an application selection image and a device control image as the first operation images, the application selection image including a selection instruction image representing the selection instruction, the device control image including a control instruction image representing the control instruction. In this case, the operation image output unit outputs the application selection image and the device control image while switching between one image and the other in accordance with a predetermined change operation.
According to the above configuration (6), by the change operation, the user can readily switch between a screen for selecting an application and a screen for operating the television. Thus, as in the above configuration (5), the game system can be readily used for various purposes. Moreover, to view a television program by transitioning from the state for application selection by using the game system, the user may simply perform a change operation to display a device control image on the terminal device 7 and perform a control instruction operation. That is, as in the above configuration (5), the above configuration (6) allows the user to quickly and readily switch from the state where the game system is used to the state where the predetermined display device is used.
(7) The predetermined display device may be capable of receiving television broadcasting and displaying a television program. In this case, the first operation image generation unit generates a device control image including a program guide image acquired from an external device via a network.
According to the above configuration (7), the device control image includes the television program guide, and therefore, the user can readily operate the television (predetermined display device) while viewing the program guide.
(8) The predetermined display device may be switchable between a first mode where an image inputted from the game apparatus is displayed and a second mode where a television broadcast image is displayed. In this case, the device control unit controls the predetermined display device to be switched to the second mode in response to the operating device switching display from the application selection image to the device control image.
According to the above configuration (8), when switching display to the device control image, the user does not perform any input switching operation on the predetermined display device, resulting in more simplified user operations.
(9) The predetermined display device may be switchable between a first mode where an image inputted from the game apparatus is displayed and a second mode where a television broadcast image is displayed. In this case, the device control unit controls the predetermined display device to be switched to the first mode in response to the operating device switching display from the device control image to the application selection image.
According to the above configuration (9), when switching display to the application selection image, the user does not perform any input switching operation on the predetermined display device, resulting in more simplified user operations.
(10) The operating device may further include a control signal output unit for outputting a control signal to control the predetermined display device. In this case, the device control unit instructs the operating device to cause the control signal output unit to transmit a control signal indicating the content of control according to the control instruction.
The above configuration (10) makes it possible to readily control the predetermined display device from the game apparatus via the operating device.
(11) The control signal output unit may output an infrared signal as the control signal. In this case, the predetermined display device includes an infrared light reception unit capable of receiving the infrared signal.
The above configuration (11) allows the operating device to control the predetermined display device by the infrared signal. Note that general televisions (such as a television 2 in the example embodiment to be described later) have the function of receiving an infrared signal and perform an operation specified by the infrared signal. Thus, according to the above configuration (11), a television can be used as the predetermined display device, so that a highly versatile game system can be provided.
(12) The device control unit may output a control signal to the predetermined display device, the signal indicating the content of control according to the control instruction.
The above configuration (12) allows the information processing apparatus to readily control the predetermined display device by transmitting a control command. According to the above configuration (12), for example, a television which supports the HDMI standard can be used as the predetermined display device, so that a highly versatile game system can be provided.
(13) The game apparatus may further include a second operation image generation unit for, when a predetermined operation is performed on the operating device during the execution of the application, generating a predetermined second operation image. In this case, in a state where the display unit displays the second operation image, the instruction determination unit determines whether or not the control instruction has been provided, on the basis of the operation data.
The “second operation image” may be any image allowing the user of the operating device to perform an operation, including a remote control image to be described later. Moreover, the “second operation image” may be the same as the first operation image.
According to the above configuration (13), when a predetermined operation is performed during the execution of the application, the terminal device 7 displays the second operation image, so that the user can provide a control instruction to the predetermined display device. As a result, when using the application in the game system, the user can operate the predetermined display device without stopping the execution of the application. Thus, the above configuration (13) makes it possible to more readily perform an operation to switch between the state where the predetermined display device is used in the game system and the state where the predetermined display device is used for a purpose other than in the game system. For example, by using the terminal device 7, the user can readily perform an operation to watch a television program during the execution of the application.
(14) The second operation image generation unit may generate an operation image as the second operation image, the operation image including a control instruction image representing the control instruction. In this case, when the control instruction image is selected, the instruction determination unit determines the control instruction to have been provided.
The above configuration (14) allows the user to readily operate the predetermined display device by selecting the control instruction image representing the control instruction.
(15) When a predetermined operation is performed on the operating device during the execution of the application, the second operation image generation unit may generate a second operation image including a termination instruction image representing an instruction to terminate the application being executed. In this case, when the termination instruction image is selected to provide an instruction to terminate the application, the application execution unit terminates the execution of the application. When the execution of the application is terminated, the first operation image generation unit generates the first operation image.
The above configuration (15) allows the user to stop executing the application with the second operation image being displayed, and when the application is terminated, the terminal device 7 displays the first operation image. Thus, after terminating the application, the user can readily select a desired application to be executed next.
(16) The first operation image generation unit may be capable of generating an application selection image and a device control image as the first operation images, the application selection image including a selection instruction image representing the selection instruction, the device control image including a control instruction image representing the control instruction. In this case, the termination instruction image includes first and second instruction images. The first operation image generation unit displays the application selection image when the first instruction image is selected, and displays the device control image when the second instruction image is selected.
The above configuration (16) allows the user to select either the application selection image or the device control image as an image to be displayed on the terminal device 7 after the termination of the application. Thus, the image to be displayed on the terminal device 7 can be changed in accordance with the operation the user wishes to perform after the termination of the application, resulting in enhanced user-friendliness of the game system.
(17) The operating device may further include a touch panel provided on a screen of the display unit. In this case, the first operation image generation unit is capable of generating an operation image including a selection instruction image representing the selection instruction and another operation image including a control instruction image representing the control instruction. The instruction determination unit determines the selection instruction to have been provided when the selection instruction image is selected on the touch panel, and determines the control instruction to have been provided when the control instruction image is selected on the touch panel.
The above configuration (17) allows the user to provide the selection instruction and the control instruction using the touch panel. Thus, the user can provide instructions by easy and intuitive operations using the touch panel.
Note that disclosed herein are an example game apparatus included in the game system as described in (1) to (17) above and an example non-transitory computer-readable storage medium having stored therein a game program for causing a computer of the game apparatus to function as means equivalent to the aforementioned units of the game apparatus (excluding the acquisition unit and the operation image output unit). Also disclosed herein is an example game processing method to be executed in the game system or apparatus as described in (1) to (17) above.
In the game system, information processing method, game apparatus, storage medium having an information processing program stored therein as mentioned above, an operation image for the game system is displayed on an operating device provided with a display unit, so that a predetermined display device can be operated using the operating device, making it possible to enhance user-friendliness in switching between a state where the predetermined display device is used in the game system and another state where the predetermined display device is used for a purpose other than in the game system.
These and other objects, features, aspects and advantages will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.